Operation R.E.L.P
Operation R.E.L.P Operation R.E.L.P (Revenge Elicited via Long-term Planning) is an Australian independent not-for-profit film directed by the director J.D. O'Hallaran, written by Rohain Davies, marketed by M.D. Ru'ssell, and with costumes designed by Giuseppe 'Dizzy' Koinsgberg. The film was financed and distributed by Critical Pictures[1]. The film has gone on to spawn two more films - Operation S.C.R.A.P.P.Y and Operation S.C.O.O.B.Y, the latter of which is due for release in December 2011. Background Kaiser Wilhelm von Shakespertin spear-headed the project, with Woof Woof and Co. coming on board as Executive Producers. The film is intended as an emotional journey exploring aspects of the human condition in the genre of dramatic comedy (or dramedy). 'Plot' R.E.L.P is a film which tells the story of a plush novelty toy in the last moments of its life. The film has a continuity that flows throughout the film, while juxtaposing drama and comedy. However, the film is supported by its soundtrack which transitions tone and feel repeatedly but never seeming forced. 'Reception' While never having a proper physical release, the film was well received, praised for its use of visual effects and audio cues to develop the narrative. In particular, the silhouette sequence (pictured above) was described as being a powerful and emotive scene which was nicely juxtaposed to the energy and feel of the following scene. Camels United interviewed the cast and crew of the film. "In regards to the film, J.D. O'Hallaran described it as "an emotional journey which chronicles the final moments in the life of a childrens plush toy." However, this ain't no Toy Story - the toy doesn't make any daring escape. "You've got this great juxtaposition in the film" said M.D. Ru'ssell (marketing manager). "On one hand, the notion of a plush novelty toy being hung is kind of comical, however from another perspective, it's also quite sad. I think Rohain did an excellent job in capturing that duality - the interplay between juxtaposition and continuity."[2] While discussing the cultural impact of films in Australia, Rohan Howitt (National Young Historian of the Year) referenced Operation R.E.L.P, stating "I hate the talk poppy syndrome which affects so many apsects of Australian culture, but especially film. So often, Australian films, great films, are neglected in favour of overseas blockbusters. Every so often, however, great Australian films are re-discovered, and finally get the appreciation they deserve. Just as Wake in Fright garnered a whole new audience in the 2000s, so has the Operation R.E.L.P. trilogy finally found its niche in contemporary cinema. It may have had a straight-to-DVD release, but Operation R.E.L.P. provides a unique insight into the zeitgeist of the post-9/11 generation, and is one of the must important and culturally significant films to come out of Australia since the 'New Wave' of the 1970s, something made all the more impressive by its shoestring budget and lack of major studio backing." [3] Cast Operation R.E.L.P relies predominantly on visual and audio cues (containing no spoken dialogue), using a plush-toy as the main 'actor'. However, Rohain Davies does make a cameo appearance in the second scene of the original film. The entire cast is shown via still production images during the credits sequence. 'Release' Operation R.E.L.P was initially released in limited quantities and had only had two public showings. As it was a not-for-profit production, the film was never sold. However, a one-off limited edition version was created, but only distributed amongst the production crew. Then in mid-2011, to coincide with the release of Operation S.C.R.A.P.P.Y, the team uploaded the film on popular video site Metacafe [4]. Since then, digital distribution has become the exclusive method for distributing the film series. Reference 1. ^ "Critical Pictures Website". Critical Productions. http://criticalpictures.webs.com/. Retrieved 1 November 2011. 2. ^ "Operation R.E.L.P - Production Team Interview". Camels United. http://www.freewebs.com/happycamel/. Retrieved 1 November 2011. 3. ^ Howitt, Rohan, The Cultural Legacy of Australia's Independent Film Industry, Teaching History, vol. 116, no. 2, 2011, pp. 18-24 4. ^ "Operation R.E.L.P on Metacafe". Metacafe. http://www.metacafe.com/watch/6803524/operation_r_e_l_p/. Retrieved 1 November 2011.